


Back to Jack

by PetitJ



Series: Back to Jack series [1]
Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, They need a happy ending!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitJ/pseuds/PetitJ
Summary: "Our dear Ashi, if you never existed, why are you here? Your body couldn’t stay for obvious reasons but you are here, somewhere with us. The universe is vast and has more places than you think, even for timeless beings as we" Ashi is still somewhere. She only has to be found. With a little help from the Gods, it can be possible





	Back to Jack

**Author's Note:**

> I am not english native and I didn't have a beta so please, have that in mind while reading

Nothingness

That’s all she could see.

She didn’t expect this to be honest. To be conscious after she was erased from existence. It was not fair. However, when life was fair with her anyway? 

No. she shouldn’t have these thoughts. She did all this knowing it could have consequences. It was all for a greater good. Ashi would miss Jack terribly, but at least now he would have the chance of a new life, free of Aku. 

Still, she couldn’t help but cry. Just for a second, walking down the aisle, she thought the time would have mercy and let her exist in this timeline. However, she couldn’t just run away from Aku’s influence even after his death. 

_-Ashi, don’t cry_

_-Ashi, it is going to be ok_

_-Ashi, come with us_

_-Ashi ,we have something to tell you_

_-Ashi, don’t give up_

_-Ashi, we existed_

 She turned to see where the voices were coming and suddenly she saw a forest covered in snow. She recognized it, this was the place where...?

  _-Ashi, we are here_

_-I can’t see you_

_-It doesn’t matter. We are here_  

The snow started to fall again and the memories of that day started to flow in front her eyes. She knew that Jack wouldn’t have killed them if they didn’t attack him but still, six lives were lost in just a few seconds. Yes, their mother taught them to don’t be attached to each other even if they were sisters, after all,  but she could remember a few times when they gave her encouraging glances when she was being abused or “accidentally” left some food for her when she was being punished. 

She might have been erased of existence, but she still could experiment the joy of living even if for a short time. Her sisters weren’t that lucky. By the time of their death, they weren’t even alive. 

-I know it might have looked like a betrayal to love the person who killed you but he...he was. He is…

_-We know, Ashi. When you are on the other side you can see the whole picture_

-I just wish you could have experimented the same things I did

_-We did. Through your eyes. A part of us will stay with you always_

 Ashi felt in her knees. Didn’t they know what happened? 

-Please, don’t put that responsibility on my shoulders. I killed Aku and that’s why we never even existed. I did it for this world and I did it for him. I am so sorry

 _-Who says we didn’t exist?-_ their voices said in unison- _A soul it is a soul doesn’t matter in what time it is born._

-What do you mean?

_-Our dear Ashi, if you never existed, why are you here? Your body couldn’t stay for obvious reasons but you are here, somewhere with us. The universe is vast and has more places than you think, even for timeless beings as we_

-So, you are saying that…

 _-Once you were alive, you time can’t change that. Please don’t forget it._  

The snow started to fall heavily and the voices became more and more distant 

-Sisters!- she screamed, trying to reach them even if it was impossible

_-Ashi, you can go back. It will be difficult, but if someone can do it, it’s you._

-Come with me then!

 She heard a round of giggles. They weren’t making fun of her, though. It was more like a group of secretive children 

 _-We will return but not in the same way as you. See you later, dear Ashi_  

Then, just like that she was thrown into the nothingness again.

 

* * *

 

How much time it passed? Days, years, centuries? She couldn’t tell. Still, she couldn’t stop thinking what her sisters said. 

So, she, the daughter of Aku had a soul? Jack always said she was good, but never thought that about herself to be honest. She was too flawed and she committed too many sins for that. During her time with him, she heard about that concept,  about how people’s body passed, but their soul remained and went somewhere else depending on the actions they made.

She didn’t give it much thought, mostly because it scared her. She was good, he said it, but she wasn’t at the beginning. Then, where she would go? This was the place for people like her? Her sisters said it. Will she spend the eternity here? 

 _-Oh, I am glad we crossed paths finally. I was expecting you_  

Another voice, a female one to be precise. However, this time she didn’t recognize it 

-Where are you?

 _-Just follow my voice. Keep walking_  

Ashi frowned, she would love to but since when nothingness had a path of sorts? A laugh was heard

  _-Don’t get mad. Just put your mind on it. Trust me_  

It took a while but finally she sensed a flat surface with her feet. Proud as she was, she wasted no time and walked in the direction of the voice. Maybe she should trust  whoever was talking to her, but there was something in the way she sounded. She could sense a touch of kindness and pureness she never felt before in her life. 

Suddenly, a forest appeared. She recognized it, well, not exactly. Jack took her there once, but back then it was destroyed except for a single one tree. Now, next to it there were thousands of them, safe and sound of Aku’s destructive powers. 

\- I knew you would find me

 Ashi turned around and saw her. Sitting by the shadow of one of the trees there was a woman. She was a bit older than Ashi, but still she looked beautiful and lively. There was a royal air about her too, maybe it was the refined  yellow furisode she was wearing or her long silky black hair but she looked like a princess even if she didn’t have any kind of ornament. 

-Who are you? Why were you calling me?

-So quick in your questions, lady- she replied, smiling- You can call me Ama and I can’t tell you yet. Would you like to join me for a tea by this lovely tree? 

Ashi frowned again. 

-It is not like you have to go somewhere else, right?- Ama said arranging a pair of tea cups that Ashi didn’t noticed before. This was getting weird. However, she was right. This was better than floating into the nothing 

-There you go- Ama said, offering her a cup-. I hope you like it

-Thank you

 As Ashi took a sip of it, a lump formed in her throat. She had tasted this blend before. Once, a little after Aku was defeated, Jack out of the blue said he would make tea for her. Both were just sitting together watching the sunset, enjoying each other’s company, so it was a bit of a weird idea. 

Still, it didn’t matter. He was very keen to it. She saw him carefully making the preparations, as if it was performing the most sacred ritual.

 

 _"-There you go- he said, smiling when he was done_

_She bowed, feigning solemnity and started to drink. It tasted wonderful, nothing like she tasted before_

_-Where did you learn to do this? !- she asked, surprised since she couldn’t picture him, the dutiful samurai, making time to learn this skill_

_-Would you believe me if I told you that I have to thank you in part for this? - he replied laughing. She pressed for an answer, even more curious now, but he just said it was a story for another time."_

 

Unfortunately, that time never came 

-You can cry. You know ?- Ama said kindly- Emotions are one of the things that make you human

-I don’t want to. I’ve cried enough

-You are as stubborn as him 

Ama pointed far away in the horizon, where a mass of fog was. Him? Could she be talking about…? 

-Jack !- Ashi exclaimed once the fog dissipated a bit. He was there, sitting hugging his legs, with his hair loose. She couldn’t take a look at his face clearly, but she could sense his despair. She wanted to go there, hug him, tell him she is ok, that she would stay even if that wasn’t possible.

 -Don’t even try it- Ama said, interrupting her thoughts- You cannot reach him. You are in a different plane of existence. You can sit next to him and he won’t notice. I am sorry 

Ashi wanted to protest, to scream at her and run to him no matter what, but she knew Ama was right. Even if they were just a few meters away, he still felt like a ghost to her. An illusion. 

-Ashi, you can cry. No one would think less of you

-I know I can. The thing is I don’t know if I would stop 

Ama gave her a look. The girl was trying to hold her tears as much she could, but there was to not avail 

-I heard you were looking for a way to come back- she finally said. Ashi looked at her startled 

-How do you know that? Who are you really? 

-I can’t tell you any of those things. Let’s say I am someone who can exist in every place in this universe and when I heard about you, I was curious. The man you love, it is a brave warrior indeed, but you remarkable too. Both deserve some happiness.

 -Do you know how can I return to him? I know I am not dead, so maybe... 

-You are not dead, but you are not alive anymore in a technical sense. It will take a powerful magic to return to the life you left. But I know you both can do it. As I say, I am curious to see how this develops. People like me tend to get bored so easily, but once a while humans can surprise us.  I would love to help you, it would be so easy. But it would lose all meaning and even goddesses as me can’t meddle in certain human affairs. 

-Are you a goddess?!- Ashi was dumbfounded, but suddenly she remembered a story Jack told her while passing by next to a small shrine

 

 _“Amaterasu is the goddess of the Sun, the Universe and Life. They say she represents the return of life and joy_  

 _“Sounds beautiful- she replied-. Did you meet her too?_  

 _Jack smiled a bit embarrassed_  

 _-Only Rama, Odin and  Ra and just once...Hey! Why are you laughing!?_  

_-Only someone like you would think that’s not enough to be proud of- she said,giving him a peck in the lips”_

 

-You are Amaterasu?- she asked. The woman nodded without looking at her. She was focused in pulling off a mirror framed in gold of her long sleeve. 

-Gods have to avoid becoming involved with humans. We gave them free will, after all, but sometimes they need a little push. That’s why I am here. I know you will reunite again, but the Samurai has lost his path again. Those three are worried and I know how to help- she passed her the mirror- Reflect the sun it is covering us to him 

-But you said I can’t make contact with him 

-The sun reaches even the darkest and farthest places of this universe. Go ahead and try. 

Ashi looked in the mirror. There was no reflection, the only light coming out of it. She remembered the Jack she met at first and then she remembered herself. When everything started to change? When they became  what they are now? 

Suddenly, the image of him holding that ladybug, that single ladybug, came to her mind 

-Can you help me with something else before?- she dared to ask 

As if Amaterasu could read her mind (maybe she was doing it all along) she nodded

 

* * *

 

-My job here is done- she said, observing next to Ashi how Jack was standing next to the tree, smiling at the sun rays escaping through the clouds-. Now it’s all in his hands

-Wait? His hands? Only his? What I suppose to do now? Wait? 

-Exactly that. You wait- Amaterasu said, amused 

-I want to help him! It is my life I am trying to get back. Why would he do all this alone? 

-He won’t. You will be there all the way into his mind.

 -That’s not enough! 

Ashi took a step back. She was mad,but she didn’t know if it was a good idea to berate such a powerful entity, about all when she just helped her to reach Jack. 

-I know you have lived all your existence doing everything by yourself- said Amaterasu putting her hands on her shoulders and looking her straight in the eye-. But you have someone who loves you enough to help you to live again in a world where happiness is waiting for you. Love it is not only give, but also receive. Now, please wait patiently for the results of bringing the hope back to the Samurai. Last time you did that, both of you saved the world from Aku. I am sure this time the outcome will also a sight to be seen. 

Saying that, the woman disappeared. Ashi looked for her for a while, but there was no use. However, she felt something inside of her kimono sleeve. It was Amaterasu’s mirror. 

-Thank you- she whispered,holding the object in her chest as the most precious thing in the world. She knew the power it hold and it was comforting to know she could use it to reach him when he was in need again

 

* * *

 

She started to lose the grasp of time again. How much time it was going to take to Jack to find her? Not that she was getting impatient. She was worried for him. How much time of his precious life he would spend trying to bring her back? Ashi was sure he was mortal again so he was ageing every day passing. She looked in the mirror. She could use it to let him know he should enjoy the life it was given to him, even if that meant to forget about her. But since that day, he was nowhere to be seen.

  _-Samurai Jack is not anymore in the plane of existence you are looking for-_ a male voice said. Ashi tried to see where it came from but the only thing she found was a large shadow among the trees.

 -Who are you?

 Ignoring the question, the shadow replied: 

 _-I just wanted to see what he was looking for so keenly. I hope it is worth all this trouble_  

Silence again. The shadow disappeared and she  was alone again.

 

* * *

 

_-Ashi…_

_-Ashi!_

_-Ashi!_  

She woke up startled. She didn’t even know when she felt asleep, but at the moment she opened her eyes, she knew something was wrong. Again, she was covered in shadows, the forest nowhere to be seen. 

_-Ashi!_

-Ashi! Where are you? 

Was she dreaming? It was impossible. She recognized that voice. She has been longing for that voice. 

-Jack!- she screamed- Is that you? Jack!

-Ashi! Stay where you are. I am coming for you!- he replied 

Suddenly, she started to feel dizzy, as if all the energy inside of her was being drained. Everything was still dark and the voice of Jack started to sound more and more faint. 

In a last effort, before losing consciousness, she pulled the mirror off from her sleeve. There was no light here, but she hoped to still have some inside of it to guide him to her.

 

* * *

 

_-My son, you could have died_

_-I had to do it, Father. The Gods wanted this, otherwise they wouldn’t have told me there was a way to reach her._

_-I know, my son. I know_

_-Lady Ashi is moving, my Lord! She is waking up_

 

If it was all a dream. Just a dream, she was grateful. She could hear him talking, trying to conceal his joy about finding her. His parents were there too, and some servants she grew to like while her short stay in the palace. 

She smiled at them, still not moving, still not talking, just enjoying the scene developing in front of her eyes while it lasted. 

-Ashi, take your time. You are back- Jack said, sitting next to her, holding her hand. It felt so real that it was almost cruel. She wanted to cry, but there was no use. This was an illusion after all. 

-Just an illusion- she whispered. Jack gave her an amused look and kissed her in the forehead. Just then, she realized that everything was real. This was not a dream or an illusion. He found her. 

Many explanations would have to be exchanged. 

He would ask her where that mirror came from, if it was her that time in the forest with the ladybug 

She would ask how she reached her. If the Gods helped him too. If the Guardian had something to do with everything, hence her encounter with him 

So many important questions and yet any of them mattered now. He could touch her hand now, kiss her face and she wasn’t going to disappear again as far she knew. 

She felt weak and she was starting to fall asleep again, but before closing her eyes, with her heart bursting with joy, she expressed her gratitude to the Gods in a silent prayer. Thanks to them, she was back. Back to Jack

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't lovely how almost everyone is trying to keep Ashi alive? I want to think that we are not over with Samurai Jack but in the meantime, we have our fics. Keep writing guys! Don't let our Ashi disaappear from our hearts <3


End file.
